When it all Boils Down
by nieka1995901
Summary: A mix of Twilight, Naruto, and Yu-Gi-Oh Marik, Bakura, Yami, and Akil are brothers and they move to Forks, Washington for their summer vacation… but since everyone else is still in school they decide to sign up and have a little fun.
1. prologue

**Characters:**

**Dad: Oldest: **

**Mariku Ishtar Marik Ishtar **

**Age: 56 look 30 Age: 23 **

**Long black hair mixed with white long, wild blonde hair **

**Height: 6'6 height: 6'4**

**Eyes: purple eyes: violet**

**Dark tan skin dark tan skin**

**2****nd****: 3****rd****:**

**Bakura Ishtar Atemu Ishtar **

**Age: 19 Age: 18**

**Long, wild white hair tri-colored hair**

**Height: 6'2 height: 6 feet**

**Eyes: brownish-red eyes: crimson **

**Normal tan skin normal tan skin**

**4****th****: youngest:**

**Yami Ishtar Akil Ishtar**

**Age: 18 Age: 16**

**Tri-colored hair black and red hair**

**Height: 6 feet height: 5'11**

**Eyes: crimson eyes: hazel purple**

**Normal tan skin light tan skin**

**Adopted sister: Marik's Boyfriend:**

**Ayiko Gardener Ishtar Ryou Bakura**

**Age: 15 Age: 16**

**Shoulder length brown hair long white hair**

**Height: 5'5 Height: 5'11**

**Eyes: light brown Eyes: brown**

**Normal tan skin pale skin**

**Yugi's Twin: **

**Heba Motou Ishtar Eyes: Amethyst**

**Age: 16 light tan skin **

**Tri-colored hair**

**Yami's boyfriend: Bakura's boyfriend:**

**Yugi Motou Malik Ishmal **

**Age: 16 Age: 22**

**Tri-colored hair long blonde hair**

**Height: 5'6 height: 5'12**

**Eyes: Amethyst eyes: violet**

**Pale skin light tan skin**

**Cousin: (adopted by uncle) Seto's boyfriend**

**Seto Kaiba Joey Wheeler**

**Age: 18 age: 17**

**Short black hair short dusty blonde hair**

**Height: 6'3 height: 5'12**

**Eyes: blue Eyes: Amber**

**Pale skin tan skin**

**The Cullens look the same as on the movie.**

**Rosalie and Emmett: 18**

**Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice: 17**

**Dr. Carlisle: 30 Esme: 28 **

**Others not in the story except Jacob's dad and in this story he has a mom.**

**Billy Black: 38**

**Tamara Black: 36**

**Jacob Black: 17**

**Naruto characters are limited**

**Naruto Uzamaki: 16**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 17**

**Sakura Haruno: 16**

**Ino Yamanaka: 16**

**Shikamaru Nara: 17**

**Neji Hyuga: 17**

**Kiba Inuzuka: 16**

**Hinata Hyuga: 16**

**Itachi Uchiha: 24**

**Gaara Uzamaki: 17 **

**Later Atemu and Heba will come along**


	2. Chapter 1: For Your Safety

**Talking**

_Thinking_

*Action*

**Mariku:** Alright boys we'll be going to war soon so I'm sending you four to America for your summer vacation.

**Marik:** But dad! I have a life you know!

**Yami:** So do I and what about Yugi?

Marik sat down next to Ryou and held him close as Akil stood near the door keeping quiet

**Mariku: **Boys I know this will be hard but it's only for a couple of months and once you're safely away I'll send Yugi, Malik, and Ryou to meet up with you guys.

**Akil:** Where are we going father?

**Mariku:** Washington. A town called Forks.

Akil nodded walking towards the door

**Marik:** Where are you going?

**Akil:** To pack I guess.

**Yami:** You don't mind leaving?

**Akil:** I'm a loner, maybe I'll actually make friends

**Bakura:** Yeah right little brother, how are you going to do that when you chase everyone away?

**Akil:** *laughs* I'm quite popular for being scary big brother

**Yami:** If you say so

Yugi hugged Yami sighing and Yami smiled

**Yami:** don't worry little one we won't be apart long

Malik quietly watched Bakura. He didn't know if he could do this. He was a sex addict and Bakura was the only one who kept him sane. He whimpered quietly just thinking about it. Bakura quickly went to him

**Bakura:** are you okay? Malik what's wrong

**Malik:** I-it's nothing I-I'm fine

Bakura pulled him closer wrapping both arms around him

**Bakura:** it won't be that long I promise. A month at the least

**Malik:** But w-what if it happens again?

**Bakura:** It won't, you can do this I know you can

Akil smiled maybe it was time for him to come out of his shell. Maybe he should open up his heart like his older brothers did

**Yami:** Why do we have to go and Atemu gets to stay

**Mariku:** Atemu is not staying; he has left on his honeymoon with Heba.

**Malik:** when did they leave sir?

**Mariku:** Well into the night

**Bakura:** When do we leave?

**Mariku:** Tomorrow at noon

The hikaris winced but kept quiet

**Yami:** Why so soon?

**Mariku:** Because no one can know you're leaving. It's the only way I can keep you safe until peace is bestowed on our country…

**End of Chapter**

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Sasuke: Will I be in this story**

**Me: sure lots of people will**

**Sasuke: I only asked about me**

**Me: Can you say arrogant**

**Naruto: I agree with you on that one**

**Sasuke: *glare* Shut up dobe!**

**Naruto: *growl* Teme!**

**Shikamaru: *sigh* so troublesome**

**Alice: On with the story!**

**Rosalie: *sigh* R&R**


	3. Chapter 2: New World

Akil smiled at the huge blue house that stood in front of them. It was beautiful and built just for them, in the forest; an eight bedroom, four and a half bathroom house.

**Marik:** Akil come on in everything's already here for us

**Akil:** I want to walk around for a bit

**Bakura:** Go ahead but be back before sun down

**Akil:** ok

Akil walked off from the house, the forest was huge! He loved nature so he often took long walks. He stopped when he came to a big white house with large glass windows

**Person:** Who are you?

Akil turned to see a group of teens about his brothers' ages

**Person #2:** Akil?

**Akil:** Hello Alice

Alice smiled and ran to hug him

**Alice:** How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while!

**Akil:** I'm good how are you?

**Alice:** Great! This is my family

Akil looked around the group and noticed another familiar face

**Akil:** Hello Emmett long time no see

Emmett smiled and gave the young boy a quick hug

**Emmett:** Hi Akil what are you doing in America

Akil smiled and shrugged

**Akil:** Summer vacation back home so why wouldn't I want to see America?

**Emmett:** What's wrong with Egypt its perfect at summer time?

Akil shrugged again and introduced himself to the others

**Akil:** Hi I'm Akil nice to meet you all

**Person #1:** Hello I'm Edward; this is Bella, my sister Rosalie, and my brother Jasper

Akil nodded taking in the names before looking up at the sun

**Akil:** Oh! Sorry I have to go my brothers are expecting me back by sun down

**Alice:** Where do you live I could walk you

**Akil:** Not far it's that way *points towards the forest opposite of their house*

**Edward:** Alice are you sure about this

**Alice:** Don't worry Edward its fine

Akil rolled his eyes and gave a small smile before walking towards his house

**Akil:** Alice you don't have to walk with me it's not far from here

**Alice:** Don't be crazy you may be able to push people away back home but here you're going to make friends

**Akil:** *laughs* Being a loner is much easier

**Alice:** Only because you don't try

Akil rolled his eyes and started back walking. Alice laughed and fell into step with him

Emmett's prov

**Jasper:** How do you know him Emmett?

**Emmett: **I met him when I went to Egypt once. He was always by himself so I decided to hang with him. He's really a cool person even though he's afraid to let people get to know him

**Edward:** Why?

**Emmett:** He's gay just like the rest of his brothers but he's afraid to… come out of the closet

**Rosalie:** Oh, what does his father say?

**Emmett:** I've never met him. We always hung out in town. No one knows what their house looks like either. They're always on the D.L about that

**Jasper:** What do you think they're hiding?

**Emmett:** I don't know, but they have a lot of bodyguards. I'm surprised he was here alone. Well maybe not the alone part

**Bella:** Did you pick up anything in his mind

**Edward:** No it seems he has the ability to block me out. I mean I did at first but as soon as he felt it he shut it down quickly

**Jasper:** Let's go check on Alice

Minutes later

They walked up to a light blue house that was a little bigger than theirs and they could hear arguing from the inside

Akil's prov

**Yami:** You promised dad you would try!

**Akil:** I can't do it! They'll hate me I know it!

**Bakura:** That's not true

**Akil:** Yes it is! They'll be nice until they find out I'm gay!

The room fell silent then except for the soft cries that came from Akil.

**Akil:** I'm going for a walk

**Marik:** Akil wait!

Akil shook his head and ran out the front door ignoring the people who stood there and headed into the forest

**Yami:** This is your fault Bakura!

**Marik:** Don't start we're all at blame here

**Bakura:** I'll go find him

**Alice:** No give him time, let him calm down, he'll be back

**Maid:** Master Bakura you have a phone call

**Yami:** Wow Malik called fast. We've only been here a few hours

Marik laughed and walked to the door

**Marik:** You can come in, sorry we just now noticed you guys

Bakura could be heard talking to Malik in Egyptian

Yami walk up to Marik

**Yami:** Who are they?

**Marik:** Alice's brothers and sisters I guess

Yami looked at them then pointed to Jasper

**Yami:** That's her boyfriend

**Marik:** And how would you know

**Yami:** *shrug* Seems like her type. Hi Emmett

**Emmett:** Hello Yami where's your twin?  
**Yami:** On his honeymoon

**Emmett:** Where did they choose to go?

**Yami:** Paris it seems left without even telling us

**Marik:** He told dad

Yami rolled his eyes and walked off taking out his cell to call Yugi

Marik sighed closing the door

**Marik:** Welcome to our home, May I ask your names

**Edward:** I'm Edward, this is Bella and that's Rosalie

**Alice:** And this is Jasper *Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist*

**Marik:** Seems Yami was right

Yami yelled down the stairs

**Yami:** I usually am!

Everyone sat down and talked to the oldest brother for a while. An hour later Akil came through the front door soaked

**Marik:** *Laughs* what happened to you?

**Akil:** *Shrug* Went for a swim

**Marik:** *Sigh* Go get changed I'll start dinner

**Akil:** I thought that was Yami's job

**Marik:** *Shrug* He's on the phone with Yugi

Akil nodded and ran upstairs

Marik headed to the kitchen to get dinner started

**Marik:** Are you guys staying for dinner?

**Edward:** No we should get going

**Marik:** *Shrug* Ok see you around then

The Cullens left

With Bakura

**Malik:** I miss you already `Kura

**Bakura:** I know babe I miss you too

**Malik:** So what's the town like?

**Bakura:** I don't really know, I haven't had time to really look around

**Malik:** Oh… what about the house

**Bakura:** It's big enough I guess but I'll be bored without you

**Malik:** *smile* Yeah me too but your dad said he'll send us there in two weeks

**Bakura:** *laughs* I can't wait

Malik moaned quietly

**Bakura:** please tell me you're not…

**Malik:** Jacking off to the sound of your voice? Then yeah

**Bakura:** *Sigh* Wish I was there to help you with that

**Malik:** *moan* you sound so fucking sexy!

**Bakura:** *chuckle* I love the sound of you moaning

**Malik:** *Moan again* I-I'm coming!

**Bakura:** Now I really wish I was there *groan*

**Malik:** Bakura!

Bakura smiled as he listened to Malik pant

**Malik:** *Sigh* I love you `Kura

**Bakura:** I love you too now go bathe I know you guys have breakfast soon

**Malik:** Okay, but you'll call before you go to sleep right

**Bakura:** Of course baby I'll call you later

**Malik:** *smile* okay bye `Kura

**Bakura:** Bye baby *hangs up and sigh*

**Akil:** Bakura, Marik said dinner is almost ready

**Bakura:** ok I'll be down in a minute

Akil nodded and left

With Yami

**Yugi:** We're coming there in two weeks

**Yami:** that's good I want to see you blush

**Yugi:** *Blush* I don't even blush that much

**Yami:** well that seems to change when you're around me

**Yugi:** N-No it doesn't

**Yami:** *smile* someone's getting flustered

**Yugi:** *Blush* I-I am not!

**Yami:** whatever you say baby

**Yugi:** Uhhh I-I have to go they're calling us for breakfast

**Yami:** Alright call me later

**Yugi:** Ok later Yami

**Yami:** Bye little one *hangs up*

Yami headed downstairs meeting Bakura half-way to go have dinner

End of Chapter

**Yami: Well that was cool. Yugi looks cute when he blush**

**Me: I agree**

**Yugi: Shut up I don't even blush that much**

**Yami *smirk* really? *Kiss Yugi and he blush***

**Me: Thought you didn't blush that much**

**EC: R&R**


	4. Chapter 3: The Next Day

Akil sighed pulling on his studded boots and slinging his backpack over one shoulder. He had on black leather pants, fitted red t-shirt, black and red leather jacket, studded choker, studded bracelet on his left wrist, and red fingerless gloves. His hair was flat-ironed except for the top that was curled loosely.

**Akil:** Yami are you ready to go?

Yami came downstairs grabbing his backpack. He had on leather black pants, black boots, gold t-shirt, and leather jacket; his hair in its normal star-shaped style. They headed out the door to the garage.

Akil pulled out his keys and headed to a nice motorcycle while Yami headed to his black Mercedes. They headed off towards the school

At school

Naruto's prov

: Hey guys looks like the new kids are here

**Naruto:** I knew it; someone told me some people were moving here

**Sasuke:** well looks like they have taste in vehicles and motorcycles

**Shikamaru:** *Sigh* so troublesome

Naruto rolled his eyes as Neji walked up to joined their group. They watched the new kids park and the boy get out of the car slinging his backpack over one shoulder pocketing his keys and grabbing a second backpack. The person on the motorcycle removed their helmet shaking his hair out before getting off the bike and pocketing his keys catching the backpack the other tossed to him slinging it over his shoulder and tucking the helmet under one arm

**Neji:** Wow, they're cute

Kiba growled and pulled Neji to him roughly kissing him; Neji smirked and bit his lip before pushing his tongue in Kiba's mouth.

Naruto groaned

**Naruto:** Not in public!

The new kids looked over at them before smiling and heading in the school; Kiba and Neji still making out just to mess with Naruto.

Edward's prov

Bella and Edward stood talking before Akil and Yami pulled up; Jacob talking about Akil's motorcycle while Emmett talked about Yami's car.

**Rosalie:** I'd like to take a look under that hood

Jasper laughed as Alice pulled him towards the school

**Alice:** Come on Jazz I want to catch them before class start!

**Jasper:** Class don't start for another 20 minutes

**Alice: **But I want to be the one who show them around

Edward rolled his eyes taking Bella's hand and headed into the school. Jacob followed still talking about the motorcycle when they ran into the new kids.

**Akil:** Hi Ed! Hi Bella!

**Edward & Bella:** Hi Akil, hello Yami

Yami nodded

**Akil:** Who's your friend?

**Jacob:** Hey I'm Jacob

Akil looked at him and gave a small smile

**Akil:** Hi I'm Akil and this is my older brother Yami

Jacob stuck his hand out for a hand shake and Akil looked at it confused. Yami sighed and shook the boy's hand

**Akil:** oh… sorry I'm not used to this

**Yami:** he's a recovering loner. We're trying to get him to make friends

Akil unconsciously started to back away feeling uncomfortable in the group and ended up bumping into someone

Akil turned around

**Akil:** Oh! I'm so sorry

He bent down to help pick up the books. Yami stopped talking and watched his brother. When Akil stood he was caught in the most beautiful eyes he hadn't seen in a long time

: Uhhh… Hi I'm Shikamaru

Shikamaru dusted himself off taking his books from the boy in front of him

Akil froze now he remembered him

**Akil:** Uhhh… n-nice to meet you I'm Akil

Jacob whispered

: Wow Shikamaru actually talked to someone besides his friends

**Shikamaru:** *look Akil over* Nice to meet you too. Would you like to walk to class with me?

**Akil:** Uhhh… I actually haven't got my things from the office yet

**Shikamaru:** I'll walk you there

Akil looked at Yami who nodded encouragingly, but Akil was still hesitant

**Yami:** Go on Akil I'll see you at lunch

Edward could tell the younger brother was panicking seeing as he could read his mind now

**Akil's thoughts  
**_what should I do? I know I promised I would make friends but not so soon. Shikamaru seems like a good person and I don't see anything bad about him but… why is this so hard? Maybe it's because he's my type. Oh Ra like I need another problem! Being a loner was so much easier. But he is cute maybe I can be his friend. I don't know what to do!_

**Yami:** Akil it's not that hard just make conversation

**Shikamaru:** Ahh… a loner eh?

Akil nodded, `_and your ex-fiancé'___he added mentally

**Shikamaru:** Don't worry I'll help you. I use to be a loner too, still am when I'm not with my friends

Akil gave a small smile before nodding and following the other boy

**Bakura's prov**

_`Why is this chick flirting with me?'_ Bakura thought

**Bakura:** What's your name again?

: My name is Ino

**Bakura: **Ahh… umm… shouldn't you be at school?

Ino smiled before hurrying off

_`Disgusting'_ Bakura thought as his cell rang

**Bakura:** Hello

: Why am I here again?

**Bakura: **What do you want Yami?

**Yami:** Akil's made a friend

**Bakura: **Really?

**Yami: **Yep its only third period and they're already getting attached to each other

**Bakura: **That's great

**Yami: **Yeah but I think they're meant to be more than friends

**Bakura:** Why do you say that?

**Yami: **You should see the way Akil looks at him

**Bakura:** Well we'll have to talk to him and walk him through this, you the most since you're in school with him

**Yami:** Yeah that much I figured

**Teacher:** Mr. Ishtar would you mind getting off the phone

**Yami: **This is very important miss; I'm done with the test you can take it. Anyways what did you say Bakura?

**Bakura:** You're in class? Yami it's your first day there you could try to behave

**Yami: **Tch a waste of time

**Bakura:** I'm serious *Starts laughing*

**Yami: ***laughs*** **so am I

**Bakura:** Anyways where's Akil now?

**Yami:** He's in Spanish class I'm in English, ironic huh?

**Bakura:** *Laugh* I guess but make sure you keep an eye on him

Yami's Prov

**Teacher:** Mr. Ishtar!

**Yami: **you got it, but I got to go call you back later.

**Bakura:** *laugh* don't give them too many problems

**Yami**: *laugh* they'll be okay later B *hang up* there happy?

The teacher scowled him before walking to the front of the class

Some girls sighed

: So cool

Yami phone rung and he answered it

Teacher: Mr. Ishtar!

**?** : Oh you're in class? Why did you answer the phone? Are you causing problems already?

**Yami**: its fine dad what's up?

**Mariku**: I changed some things. The others will be sent there in a week.

**Yami**: That's great, but you do know you could have told Marik or Bakura this

**Mariku**: *laugh* the thought never occurred to me

**Yami**: * rolls eyes* Yeah sure

**? **: is that Yami? May I speak to him?

Yami heard some rustling before

? : Yami are you on the phone in class?

**Yami:** I was talking to my father. I believe that's reason enough to be on the phone little one

**Yugi:** you're supposed to be learning

**Yami:** please abiou this school is way behind from where we are in school there

**Yugi:** We're home schooled what are you talking about?

**Yami:** Exactly! This is why we can go on break whenever we want and being home schooled gives you the advantage to be ahead of everyone.

**Yugi:** You're in class so I'm sure you're insulting plenty of people, be nice please?

**Yami:** *laughs* I was stating the obvious. So I heard you guys were coming next week

**Yugi:** Yeah everything over here is hectic, but I got to go call you when I wake up

**Yami:** Alright goodnight abiou

**Yugi:** Good morning Yami I love you

**Yami:** *smile* I love you too and tell my dad to get some rest

**Yugi:** Okay *hangs up*

Yami put his phone away and smirked at the teacher who was red with anger

**Teacher:** Get out of my class!

**Yami:** *shrug* hn

Yami grabbed his things and walked out getting back on the phone before he was all the way out

Sasuke's prov

Sasuke looked up and saw one of the new boys complaining to someone on the phone about his teacher being mean and putting him out

: So put out on your first day that's got to be a record for you

Sasuke heard the person on the phone say and the new kid growled

**Yami:** At least I made it to third period!

: This is why we're home schooled, seems I'm the only mature one

**Yami:** *laughs* Not true the only mature one is Atemu

: Why did you call me again?

**Yami:** I was bored needed someone to annoy

: Oh act your age already

**Yami:** Fine I'll call Bakura and get him to sign up to be here with me

: Hell no the two of you together would be a complete disaster, besides he's too old

Yami sighed and hung up

**Sasuke:** So kicked out on the first day huh?

**Yami:** *shrug* schools don't like me

**Sasuke:** What did you do?

**Yami:** Did that test thing, called my brother Bakura, turn the test in, talked on the phone to my dad and boyfriend, and got put out

**Sasuke:** You're not supposed to be on the phone in class

**Yami:** *shrug* I'm not one for following rules

**Sasuke:** Well join the crowd

**Yami:** What are you doing out here

**Sasuke:** Hn, my boyfriend and I got into an argument and the teacher put me out when I started to leave a hickey on his neck

**Yami:** *raise an eyebrow* What did you argue about

**Sasuke:** Whatever came to mind.

**Yami:** you're like my cousin and his boy friend or my older brother and his boyfriend. Well maybe not them they just argue for the makeup sex

**Sasuke:** Hn, interesting people

**Yami:** Yeah gays run in the family all of my brothers are gay, my dad is bi and my sister's the only straight one

**Sasuke:** How many of you are there?

**Yami:** Well there's Marik, Bakura, Atemu, me, Akil, Ayiko, My cousin Seto, then there's my brother-in-law Heba and our boyfriends. So that's uh… 12

**Sasuke:** *raise both eyebrows* Wow, I only have one brother. So who were you just talking to?

**Yami:** That was Marik, he's the oldest

Sasuke nodded

: Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** what is it Naruto

**Naruto:** *Fix shirt to hide his new hickey* Are you mad at me

Sasuke turned to face the blonde who looked apologetic

**Sasuke:** *smirk* hn, dobe

The blonde turned angry

**Naruto:** *growl* Stupid teme!

Sasuke smirked going over to the blonde who backed away

**Sasuke:** You know you look cute when you're mad

Naruto blushed as Sasuke walked up and kissed him which led to a make out session with them forgetting all about Yami who shrugged and walked away

**Naruto:** *moan* Hmmm teme…

At lunch

Akil's prov

Akil walked into the cafeteria with Shikamaru

**Shikamaru:** Come on I see my friends are over there

Akil nodded slowly following until he saw his brother sitting with them and he brighten up

Shikamaru's thoughts

_I just met him yet it seems like I've known him my whole life like I met him in the past time or something. I don't know why but I feel as though it was faith for us to meet. I don't usually believe in that crap but my heart's telling me it's true and he's hiding something I can tell by how hesitant he is around me_

They walked up to the table and Shikamaru sat down before Akil could sit Ino walked up

**Ino:** Hi Akil why don't you come and sit with us

Akil looked at her and to his brother who rolled his eyes indicating she was a bad person to be around

**Akil:** No thank you

**Ino:** Aw come on you don't have to sit with these guys. You can sit with me and my friends

**Akil:** thank you for the offer but I still say no

**Ino:** Aw why not

Akil was getting frustrated _`Well it's now or later'_

**Akil:** *sigh* seems you're hard of hearing so let me simplify this. I don't do pussy, especially a slutty bitch like you

The whole table stared in shock at Akil except Yami who laughed

**Yami: **Ouch little brother why so blunt

**Akil:** Tch I don't have time for desperate whores thank you very much

Ino growled before stomping off

**Yami:** making enemies on the first day of school aren't you proud

**Akil:** *roll eyes* whatever

Akil sat down

**Naruto: **you were awesome

**Kiba: **I know right you defiantly belong in our group

**Akil:***shrug* just speaking my mind my brothers always said I had a temper problem

**Yami: **No we didn't, we said you were antisocial

**Akil: **That's called being a loner dumb ass

**Yami: ** No it's called being a chicken

Akil growled before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing

**Akil: **Just shut the hell up

**Yami: ***smirk* why mad cause I'm right

**Akil: **the only thing you got right is that you're a dumb ass

**Yami: **Sure that's it

**Akil & Shikamaru: ***sigh* So troublesome

Akil looked over to Shikamaru giving him a smile before kicking his brother's seat. Everyone laughed as Yami fell out of his seat

**Akil: ** oh look how clumsy you are

**Yami: ***growl* you'll pay for that later

**Akil:** whatever

Akil started talking to Naruto and Kiba simply ignoring his brother's ranting, more interested in why Naruto was decorated in hickies when he wasn't this morning

Sasuke smirked as he watched Shikamaru he whispered

: Interested in the new boy eh?

**Shikamaru: ***look at Sasuke* I don't know he's just… enticing

**Sasuke: ***smirk* I understand, go for it

Shikamaru rolled his eyes giving a half- smile before looking back at Akil

The end of the school day

Akil sighed happily getting his helmet and backpack out of the locker

**Neji:** Hey Akil you going to the arcade with us

**Akil: **I can't but you guys can come to my house

**Neji: **Sure where do you live?

**Akil: **the forest, it's around the first bend

**Neji: **Alright we'll be there

**Akil: ***nod* Alright later

Akil walked off meeting Yami at the door and they both went to their rides and pulled off

At Home

**Akil:** Hey we're having company soon

**Bakura: **Really how soon

**Akil:** half hour I guess

**Bakura: **ok come on we need to talk to you

Akil nodded and headed into the study after his brothers

**Akil:** What's up

**Yami: ** How do you feel about Shikamaru?

Akil blushed at the name and looked away

: what do you mean

**Bakura: **Are you in love with him

**Akil: **How can I be in love with someone I just met

**Marik: **Because you've met him before

Akil bit his lip and looked away from them again

**Bakura: **For Ra's sake we know you two screwed around when he was your servant 5,000 years ago

Akil blushed bright red and looked at Bakura with wide eyes

:I-It wasn't like that!

**Yami: **Do you love him?

Akil sighed and nodded

**Yami:** What are you going to do?

**Akil:** What can I do

**Bakura:** you can start by telling him the truth

`ding dong'

**Marik: **I'll get it

Marik left and went to open the door

**Naruto:** Hi we're looking for Akil and Yami

**Marik: ***shrug* Akil! Yami! Your friends are here

Bakura walked in as Marik headed upstairs to get his ringing phone

: Come on in I'm Bakura the second oldest

Bakura said showing them to the massive living room and going to close the front door.

Yami walked into the living room

: Hey guys

**Naruto: ** Hey Yami, where's Akil

**Yami: **He ran upstairs to get changed where's Shikamaru?

**Sasuke: **he's on his way

Akil came down just as the doorbell rang.

:I'll get it

He had on some blue skinny jeans, an orange elbow length fitted shirt, orange and blue flats, with a blue sweater tied around his waist; his hair up in a curly ponytail.

Akil opened the door to see Shikamaru

: Hi Shikamaru

**Shikamaru:** Hey are the others here?

**Akil:** Yeah you can come in

**Shikamaru: **actually I was hoping we could go somewhere and talk

End of Chapter

Me: so what do you think

Itachi: I think it sucked

Naruto: only because you weren't in it

Itachi: Shut up before I rape you again

Sasuke: *growl* it's not rape if he wanted it

Me: you let Itachi rape you!

Naruto: N-No of course not! *blush and look away*

EC: I think he did

Naruto: Shut up! I did not!

Sasuke: Yes you did I was there

Naruto: well you obviously didn't care considering you just sat there and watched!

Shikamaru: *Sigh* So troublesome. R&R by the way nieka1995901 owns nothing but this horrible plot

Me: Hey! It's not horrible! *hit him with my water bottle*


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

Akil led Shikamaru into the study and locked the door

: What do you want to talk about?

**Shikamaru:** Have we ever met before?

Akil looked away from him biting his lip

: What do you mean

Shikamaru looked at him

:Like in a past life

Akil grimaced still not looking at him

**Shikamaru: **Just tell me the truth

**Akil: **Yes we've met before

**Shikamaru: **Tell me about it

Akil sighed before looking at him

: If I tell you do you promise to not tell anyone

**Shikamaru: **Why?

**Akil:** Because it would put us all in danger

**Shikamaru:** I promise

Akil nodded before starting his story

:_ My father is the pharaoh of Egypt, has been for 6,000 years, me and my brothers are princes my sister the only princess. And my cousin is one of the high priests. You and I met 5,000 years ago all of my brothers were married. I was fifteen when I first met you, I was going for a walk in town with my cousin when we ran into your owner…_

**Shikamaru: **My owner?

**Akil: **Yes you were a slave. I automatically took a liking to you and begged my cousin to buy you. When we got back to the palace I took you to my chambers where you stayed with me. My father found out so he made you my private servant so no one could tell you what to do but me. on my eighteenth birthday I proposed to you, and you said yes. No one knew but us but months later we went to war and you died, I was heartbroken. I was so depressed that I didn't notice that one of the priests had changed sides and I was murdered there in our room. We were both reincarnated as you can see, but I never thought I'd see you again…

Akil finished giving a small smile and wiping away some stray tears. Shikamaru was shocked to say the least.

**Shikamaru: **Why don't I remember any of this

**Akil: ** No one gave you your past memories because I have them

**Shikamaru: **May I have them back

**Akil: **Are you sure you want them

**Shikamaru: **Yes

Akil went over to a bookshelf taking out a book and started saying a spell in Egyptian. Shikamaru fainted from the pain he had felt. Akil lifted him and put him on the couch before taking out his cell and calling his father

A few hours later

Shikamaru sat up slowly and looked around. When he saw Akil sitting behind the desk on the laptop, he smiled.

Akil got up and went over to him

: How do you feel

**Shikamaru: **I remember… everything

Shikamaru then hugged Akil and cried into his chest. Akil pulled him closer rubbing his back soothingly

**Akil: **Shhh its okay Shika

Shikamaru nodded wiping his eyes as Akil lifted his chin and kissed him. He had forgotten how soft Shikamaru's lips were but he had not forgotten the love he had for him, no never that. Shikamaru moaned pulling Akil on top of him. He too had forgotten how good Akil's skin felt against his

Akil pulled away and Shikamaru whimpered

:Shhh not here baby

Akil got up and wrote a quick note to his brothers before taking Shikamaru's hand, unlocking the door for his brothers, and disappearing to his shadow room

(Warning Lemon Scene If you don't like it skip this part!)

Shikamaru lay on the bed as Akil undressed them both. Akil pushed two fingers into Shikamaru's entrance

**Shikamaru: **Ahh! A-Akil I'm a v-virgin

**Akil:** Sorry baby I'll be gentler

Akil moved his fingers in a scissor like motion and Shikamaru winced as Akil added a third finger. When he got used to it Akil pulled his fingers out and Shikamaru whined

Akil smirked before pushing inside him. Shikamaru gasped writhing beneath him before forcing himself to relax. Akil moved in and out of him slowly trying to be gentle

**Shikamaru: ***moan* Harder! Faster!

Akil smirked but did as he was told he wasn't one for teasing. Shikamaru screamed constantly as Akil got rougher. Akil took his member stroking it in time with each thrust.

**Akil: **That's right baby scream for me

**Shikamaru:** *scream* I-I'm coming!

**Akil:** Yeah me too

Thirty minutes later they both came but that didn't stop them from continuing.

Four hours later

Shikamaru shuddered but tried to calm his racing heart. Akil laid beside him and smiled as Shikamaru laid on his chest.

**Shikamaru: ***yawn* I love you

**Akil: ***smile* I love you too baby

With that said they drifted off to sleep with Akil's shadow monsters watching over them

With Marik

Marik walked into the study looking for Akil and found a note written in Egyptian-

_Dear big brothers,_

_I've given Shikamaru his memories back. I've already spoken to dad and he said it was okay. So if you need me I'm in my shadow room._

_p.s. your boyfriends will be there in three days and so will our sister…_

Marik smiled and went to tell Yami and Bakura about the note

**Yami: **Hey did you find Akil

**Marik:** Nah he went out for a while but he left a note *he showed his brothers the note*

Bakura and Yami smiled finally they wouldn't see their brother alone. But they still had to do the bonding test

Bakura's phone rang and he quickly answered heading upstairs

Yami laughed as Marik shook his head

: talk about perfect timing

**Marik: **Yeah right they were just having sex through mind link

**Yami:** they're helpless

**Marik:** You were just doing the same thing

**Yami:** that's different

He ran upstairs before Marik could say anything else. Marik shook his head before going back to his conversation with Ryou

With Seto and Joey

**Joey:** When are we leaving?

**Seto:** In three days

**Joey:** *sigh* Can I have some ice cream

**Seto:** You just had six bowls!

**Joey:** but I'm hungry! Can I at least have a sandwich

**Seto:** *sigh* Fine but this is your last one you've already had eight

**Joey:** Ok! *sits down and eats the sandwich* Can I…

**Seto:** No

**Joey:** *pout* You didn't even listen to what I had to say

**Seto:** *smirk* fine go eat to your heart's content

**Joey:** *grin* ok! *look at Seto* What are you up to?

**Seto:** *Shrug* nothing go eat I'm going to the study

**Joey:** O…K *goes in the kitchen for more ice cream*

Seto smirked and went in the study to put his new found plan in action

Three bowls of ice cream and two large pizzas later Joey headed to the study when he walked in he noticed it was really dark

**Joey:** S-Seto where are you

The door closed and locked making Joey jump as a lamp flicked on long enough for him to see his smirking lover before it went back off

**Joey:** *Scream* SETO!

Soon screams and moans filled the study…

With Akil and Shikamaru

Shikamaru groaned sitting up but it was too fast and his body reacted by sending a wave of pain shooting through him. He hissed and quickly laid back down

**Akil:** I take it you were trying to get up

Shikamaru nodded

**Akil: ** Come on I can help with that

Akil climbed out of bed picking Shikamaru up and heading to the bathroom. After taking a nice hot bath they got dressed and decided to go back to the house

At the house

**Naruto:** About time where have you guys been?

**Akil:** *smile* We just went for a walk

**Naruto:** well now that you're here meet my brother Gaara!

**Akil:** Hello Gaara pleasure to meet you, I don't think I saw you at school

**Gaara:** I didn't go to school today because somebody *looks at Naruto* didn't wake me up

**Naruto:** *Rubs the back of his neck* Hey I forgot!

**Gaara:** Well if you stop having sex with Sasuke so early in the morning maybe then you'd remember!

**Naruto:** *blush* That has nothing to do with it!

**Akil:** umm… ok? So what have we missed?

**Sasuke:** *points to Naruto and Gaara* these two arguing

Neji and Kiba were making out oblivious that the two were back and Yami was on the phone with Yugi not paying attention to anything

Gaara and Naruto actually started to attack each other until Sasuke broke them up and kissed Naruto

**Akil:** Guys could you do that another time

**Gaara:** now do you see what I have to deal with

**Sasuke:** Well if you got a love life and stayed out of ours we wouldn't have this problem

**Akil:** Ok! Let's play a game

Everyone stopped what they were doing any looked at him

**Kiba:** What game?

**Akil:** umm… Uno Attack!

Everyone nodded and Yami got off the phone and set up the game. As they played Sasuke looked at Shikamaru who had been quiet the whole time

**Sasuke:** Hey Shikamaru are you ok?

Everyone looked at Shikamaru who nodded so they went back to the game. When they were done Yami had won so they started playing truth or dare but before they could really get into the game the Cullens and Jacob showed up to play also

**Yami: ** Ok I'll start *Looks at Edward* truth or dare Edward

**Edward:** Truth

**Yami: **is it true that you're immortal?

To be continued…

Me: YAY I'm done with chapter four don't you just love cliff hangers?

Sasuke: Hell no what happens next?

Me: You'll see in the next chapter

Sasuke: fine! Come on Naruto I'm bored

Naruto: B-But we just had a tree-some!

Sasuke: Good idea! Come on Itachi

Itachi: Ok *follows them to the room*

Naruto: Nooooo!

Me: Guys don't hurt him too much I need him for chapter five! R&R I'm coming for you Naruto!


	6. Chapter 5: More Secrets and New arrivals

Me: be warned that I own nothing but this plot!

Naruto: Good thing you don't or I wouldn't be walking

Me: what are you talking about you're barely walking now

Naruto: Because you took too long to save me!

Me: *laughs* On with the story!

Previously on When it all boils down:

**Sasuke:** Hey Shikamaru are you ok?

Everyone looked at Shikamaru who nodded so they went back to the game. When they were done Yami had won so they started playing truth or dare but before they could really get into the game the Cullens and Jacob showed up to play also

**Yami: ** Ok I'll start *Looks at Edward* truth or dare Edward

**Edward:** Truth

**Yami: **is it true that you're immortal?

**Edward:** Yes

**Alice:** Edward!

**Edward:** It's called truth or dare Alice I can't lie

**Naruto:** Cool! What are you I'm a nine tail fox

**Edward:** We're Vampires

**Jacob:** Except me I'm a werewolf

**Kiba:** Cool! I love wolves

**Sasuke:** Only because you're a dog boy

**Yami:** Well since you're all telling your secretes we can tell ours

**Akil:** Yami don't!

**Yami:** We're…

: We're here!

Yami jumped up from the floor and ran to hug Yugi who giggled and told him to put him down

Akil ran to hug his little sister as Bakura ran past them and hugged Malik then they instantly started making out. Marik smiled and hugged Ryou as Seto walked into the living room and sat down with a limping Joey following.

**Akil:** Guys this is my sister Ayiko she's the youngest of all of us

**Yami:** And this is _MY_ Yugi

**Yugi:** *blush* Yami I'm sure they have already figured that I'm yours

**Yami:** Just making sure

: Hi I'm Ryou, I'm Marik's boyfriend

**Marik:** Marik's possession

Ryou glared at him before they headed upstairs so he could unpack

: I'm Seto and this is my puppy, I'm their cousin/ brother

:I am not a puppy *looks at Seto and decides to reword his sentence* To anyone but you , my name is Joey and the one that Bakura is currently tonguing is Malik

Malik gave thumbs up before wrapping his arms back around Bakura's neck as the shadows engulfed them both

**Naruto:** Wow now that's cool!

**Sasuke:** Hello I'm Sasuke, that's Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, and…

**Ayiko and Yugi:** Shika! *They ran up and hugged him and he winced*

**Akil:** Guys! Be gentle

**Seto:** doesn't seem like you were little cousin

**Akil:** *blush* shut up

**Yugi:** Oh sorry Shika we just haven't seen you in so long!

**Ayiko:** yeah

**Naruto:** How do you know Shikamaru

**Ayiko:** Tell you when everyone's introduced themselves

**Edward:** I'm Edward, this is Bella, Rosalie, Jacob and Jasper

**Ayiko:** Nice to meet you all. And nice to see you again Alice and Emmett

**Alice:** You too but why are you guys here

**Yugi:** Our country is going to war

**Naruto:** Really?

**Akil:** Yes that is why my father sent us here

**Sasuke:** Why didn't he come

**Yami:** He's the pharaoh he couldn't leave our people

**Emmett:** Well that explains a lot

**Kiba:** Does that mean you are princes

**Akil:** Yes we are known to our people as shadow princes

**Jacob:** Why

**Yami:** Because of our shadow powers an example is what Bakura just did

**Neji:** What about you Ayiko do you have these powers

**Ayiko:** No I am not royal by blood I was adopted. Only purebloods have the power but I have been learning magic!

**Naruto:** Cool

**Kiba:** So how do you guys know Shikamaru

**Yami:** He is Akil's lover from 5,000 years ago

**Neji:** Wow how old are you guys

**Yami:** I'm 5,018

**Yugi:** I'm 4,016

**Akil:** I'm 5,016

**Seto:** I'm 5,018 and puppy is 4,017

**Ayiko:** I'm 3,015 Malik's 4,022 and Bakura is 5,019

**Marik:** I'm 5,023 and _My_ Ryou here is 4,016

**Yami:** my twin is the same age as me of course and his husband which is my Yugi's twin is the same age as my Yugi

**Sasuke:** You guys seem possessive

**All the brothers:** We are!

Ayiko went over and started flirting with Jacob and that's when her brothers noticed the outfit she had on. The skirt was too short and the shirt was to tight

**Marik:** Ayiko! Get over here!

Ayiko quickly went to stand by her older brother

**Marik:** Who let you visit your mother?

**Ayiko:** no one

**Marik:** then I suggest you go change clothes you will not start dressing like a whore, do you understand *everyone looked at her outfit and saw what he meant, but said nothing to observe the family ways*

Ayiko nodded and ran upstairs to change *some were surprised she didn't argue*

When she came back down she had on some blue jeans, black Ed Hardy tee with gold chains hanging from her pants and some black high tops

**Marik:** Much better

Ayiko smiled she didn't mind that her brother got on her about her clothes because she truly didn't want to dress like her birth mother who didn't even know who her birth father was. She went back over and started talking to Jacob again they surprisingly had a lot in common

Now that they didn't have any secretes left to tell everyone seemed to truly relax.

Two weeks later

**Akil:** Have you got in touch with Bakura yet?

**Yami:** No

**Ayiko:** But they've been gone two weeks and I miss Malik

**Marik:** We're trying

Bakura popped up with a sleeping Malik cradled in his arms

: Looking for us

**Akil:** About time! Do you have any idea how worried we were!

**Shikamaru:** Kiki calm down you'll wake Malik

Akil nodded but still glared at his older brother

**Bakura:** sorry for worrying you but we went to spend some alone time together

**Yami:** Where did you go

**Bakura:** California

Marik nodded and left the room to go check on Ryou

Yami got up from the couch picking up a sleepy Yugi and headed to their room

**Akil:** Well it's late so we should get to bed

Shikamaru nodded following Akil to their room as Bakura headed to his room. Ayiko smiled and went up to her room also

Ayiko prov

Ayiko walked in her room and closed the door. She changed into her night gown and climbed in bed taking out her diary and started writing until she heard a knock on her window. She smiled and went to open her window

**Ayiko:** What are you doing here Jacob?

**Jacob:** I came to see you

**Ayiko:** umm… it's two o'clock in the morning

**Jacob:** which reminds me what are you still doing up

**Ayiko:** you know we've been searching for my brother for the past two weeks, he just got back

**Jacob:** so where was he

**Ayiko:** He said California, come in

Jacob climbed through the window and sat on the bed where they talked for three hours. Good thing tomorrow is Sunday. Sometime later she fell asleep and Jacob kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Sunday (noon time)

Ayiko woke up and went downstairs

**Marik:** Tell Jacob he could try using the front door next time

**Ayiko:** *laugh* ok I'll tell him

Yugi walked in and sat down beside her yawning and rubbing his eyes

**Marik:** Where's Yami?

**Yugi:** he's still sleeping

Marik nodded and sat their food in front of them. Ryou and Akil were next to come down. Ryou gave Marik a quick kiss as he handed them their food. Shikamaru and Malik came down after that and got their food before sitting down and eating quietly. (Both lost their voice from some *cough* night activities *cough*)

By the time all of them were done eating Bakura and Yami came down and started eating when they were done they all moved to the living room to watch a movie. Seto and Joey came down an hour later, they had eaten in their room. So they sat down with everyone else. Thirty minutes into the movie someone knocked on the door

Ayiko went to get the door

**Ayiko:** Hi Jacob you're just in time we're watching a movie

**Jacob:** What movie

**Ayiko:** The Roommate

**Jacob:** Cool I've been meaning to catch that movie

They both walked back in the living room and sat down to watch the movie. When the movie went off Ayiko was hiding her face in Jacob's chest while Yugi and Ryou did the same with their boyfriends. Shikamaru just stared at the credits rambling to Akil about psycho women through their mind links

**Joey:** Dragon I don't want to go to college anymore!

**Seto:** pup it's just a movie

**Joey:** But that shit can happen in real life did you see that crazy bitch! It's not right dragon!

**Seto:** Calm down before I take you to a mental asylum

**Joey:** No! please don't dragon I'm calm! I don't want to die!

Joey buried his face in Seto's chest refusing to move after that

**Seto:** I was only joking pup

**Joey:** You promise you're not going to send me away

**Seto:** Of course, no one's touching my puppy

Joey nodded before sitting up. Jacob was still trying to get Ayiko to let him go but he had to admit the girl was strong.

Akil saw this and decided to help out still holding Shikamaru in his arms

: Ayiko if you're hiding who's going to protect Malik?

Malik looked at him with wide eyes before hissing in pain as the girl hugged him

**Ayiko:** I'll protect you Malik

**Bakura:** Get off of my Mal! *Growl and pull Malik away from his sister and disappeared before she could get him back*

**Jacob:** They really are possessive huh?

**Ryou:** pretty much yes

Marik pulled Ryou closer whispering something in his ear. Ryou blushed fiercely as they disappeared

Yami smiled as he picked Yugi up and walked through a door that came out of nowhere

**Akil:** Would you like to go for a walk Shikamaru

Shikamaru nodded and they walked through the same door that Yami and Yugi had went through before it disappeared all together

**Jacob:** where did they go?

**Ayiko:** Marik most likely took Ryou to his shadow room same with Bakura and Malik. With the other four they're probably walking around the shadow realm

**Jacob:** do you have a shadow room

**Ayiko:** yeah we all have one of those we usually use them for privacy or get locked in them if we get grounded

**Jacob:** wow can I see it

**Ayiko:** Sure give me your hand

Jacob gave her his hand and they disappeared to her shadow room. It was a lavender color with a huge bed, a dresser, a bunch of games, a bathroom, and a small kitchen

**Jacob:** it's like a small apartment how can you get grounded here

**Ayiko:** *smirk* open that door and see

Jacob shrugged and opened the door but quickly jumped back as a black dragon with red eyes and a white dragon with blue eyes appeared at the door

**Ayiko:** Guys I'm not grounded so it's cool I was just showing my friend what would happen if he opened that door. And no red eyes he's not my boyfriend

The dragons nodded and closed the door

**Ayiko:** now do you see

Jacob nodded still looking at the door

**Ayiko:** don't worry they won't hurt you

**Jacob:** Ok so I know not to open that door again

Jacob sat on the bed beside her and they talked for a couple of hours before deciding to go back to her house for dinner

**Ayiko: **come on we should be getting back now

**Jacob:** ok but before we go can I ask you something

**Ayiko:** of course I'll go on a date with you

**Jacob:** how did you know I would ask you?

**Ayiko:** Mind reader sorry

**Jacob:** great another Edward just what we need

**Ayiko:** I'm not like Edward he has no choice but to read minds I on the other hand only do so when I feel like it

**Jacob:** ok well we can go now

When they got back to the house she noticed her brothers doing the bonding test

Shikamaru's prov

Bakura stood holding Shikamaru away from Akil who have a knife to his neck and was held back by Marik

Yami press the knife deeper to his skin drawing blood and Akil hissed in pain

**Shikamaru:** No! Don't hurt him take me instead!

Shikamaru struggled to get out of Bakura's hold and go to his lover but Bakura is so much stronger than him. Out of nowhere this light surrounded them both and Bakura fell to the ground writhing in pain as Shikamaru ran to Akil knocking the knife out of Yami's hand. Akil quickly wrapped his arms around his angered lover before he could do any more damage and the light disappeared faster than when it had came.

Shikamaru turned in his arms and looked up at him

: Are you ok Kiki?

**Akil:** Perfectly fine

Shikamaru watched shadows cover the wound on his neck and when they disappeared not even a trace of blood was left. You couldn't even tell that he had been cut. Shikamaru sighed and relaxed against Akil as he kissed him only to pull away a minute later which made Shikamaru growl in frustration

**Akil:** *smile* so did we past

Bakura grunted getting up from the floor and glaring at his younger brother

: Yeah you guys passed. Why didn't you tell me he had that much light power

**Akil:** You should have known it's been years since we've seen him so it's been building up for the longest, but he's still not as strong as he needs to be I'll have to train him

**Marik:** Mostly on centering his energy and controlling that power, other than that he's strong enough

**Jacob:** Is anyone else aside from me confused

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Ayiko, and Shikamaru raised their hands before they all looked at the other four

**Marik:** *sigh* sit down and let us explain

**Bakura:** *looks at Marik* are you sure we should tell Jacob

**Marik:** Yes he's already imprinted on Ayiko but we can't do their test in the house because he might transform

**Yami and Bakura:** Oh…

**Marik:** Alright light power is nothing but the opposite of our shadow power, except light magic is mostly used for protection and healing. Because we are dark that makes our lovers light because two darks wouldn't be able to live together it just doesn't balance out. When it comes to Ayiko and Jacob he still gains light powers because the magic she possess is dark. His won't be as strong as you guys but that's only because the shadows will not work with his wolf traits.

**Bakura:** Only because most shadows have dominant traits of course

Yugi who now sat at Yami's feet tugged twice on his pants leg and Yami nodded once. Yugi smiled before standing and leaving (1)

**Marik:** why don't you two just use mind link?

**Ayiko and Jacob:** What's mind link

**Yami:** You should know Jacob it's how you wolves communicate it's also how we communicate if we're far away from each other or just want privacy when in a full room. Except you wolves don't have privacy and we didn't use ours because we invented our on way to communicate with each other

Marik nodded as Ryou looked at him and blinked twice Marik looked towards the steps and back at the wall. Ryou happily exited the room(2)

**Bakura:** I see you two have your own signs too

Marik shrugged and left the room Yami followed soon after.

Seto and Joey soon came in arguing

**Joey:** And why not! I don't want to

**Seto:** Because it's the right thing to do!

**Joey:** No the right thing to do is let me do this my way

**Seto:** So it can cause problems for me? Oh hell no!

**Joey:** Why does everything come back to you! What about what I want!

**Seto:** Why are you making a big deal about this?

**Joey:** Because it is a big deal!

**Seto:** Look we're going shopping together and you will wear your collar. This argument is over

**Joey:** The hell it is! Just because you say so doesn't make anything final

Seto started to get pissed and the shadows started to surround him

**Seto:** Joseph! Our room now!

Joey shrunk back at his full name being called and swallowed hard when he looked up at Seto

**Joey:** S-Seto…

**Seto:** *growl* Now!

Joey nodded quickly going to their room with Seto following

**Akil:** Shit he just got himself in a lot of trouble Seto's never gotten that angry at any of us especially Joey

**Ayiko:** *nod and look towards the steps* and he used his first name

They both shuddered at that

**Jacob:** What's wrong with that?

**Akil:** he has a nickname for all of us he never uses first names unless he's extremely pissed

**Jacob:** *looks sadly at the stairs before turning to Ayiko* What's your nickname

**Ayiko:** Its Neko

**Shikamaru:** What's yours Kiki

**Akil:** Badger

**Jacob and Shikamaru:** Why?

**Ayiko:** Because he's that animal in the forest that doesn't like to be bothered

End of chapter

One tug means hungry, two tugs means has to use the rest room, three tugs thirsty, four tugs horny, and five tugs means sleepy

One blink means hungry, two blinks horny, three blinks thirsty, four blinks tired, and five blinks has to use the restroom

Yugi: Trickster

Ryou: Kitten

Bakura: Tamer

Yami: Demon

Marik: Lion

Malik: Lover boy

Jacob: Wolf

Shikamaru: Cheetah

Me: R&R and I hope you guys like it

Sasuke: I want a nickname!

Me: later on! On with the story

Naruto: I want one too

*Sigh* Here's the others nickname

Mariku: The teen handler

Naruto: Orange fox

Sasuke: Snake Alice: bubbly

Neji: pervert Jasper: master cool

Kiba: horny dog Edward: Mind reader

Kiba: *pulls away from Neji* I resent that!

Gaara: Fire heart Bella: Mrs. Open minded

Ino: Slut Rosalie: Unpredictable

Hinata: Shy Emmett: grizzly

Sakura: follower Carlisle: Doctor young

Itachi: Master-mind Esme: Gold heart

Heba: Trouble maker Tamara: Sweet-mom-drop

Atemu: Deceiver Billy: Wise man


	7. Chapter 6: Lessons Learned

Me: alright by now you know that sadly I own none of these things but this plot

EC: they also learned you were crazy minded

Itachi: I agree

Me: *gasp* so not true. Enjoy the story I have vermin to kill!

Shikamaru ran down the stairs of the haunted mansion. Looking for a good place to hide. They were playing a shadow board game and all of their friends had come to play. Right now Kiba was it and with that nose of his they had to really watch their backs

In the distance Shikamaru heard someone scream

**Kiba:** found you Mrs. Open-minded!

**Bella:** Alright, alright I'm going!

He heard walking past his hiding spot and sighed quietly

An hour later he had found everyone except the grown ups

Kiba sighed walking down another hall when his ears picked up a quiet foot fall

**Kiba:** Found you Doctor young!

**Carlisle:** So you did those ears and nose work well for you *walks to the elevator that appeared to take him to the where the others that were found was*

Kiba smiled and went to find the rest

**Kiba:** Found you Master-Mind

Itachi pulled away from Gaara who laughed nervously

**Kiba:** *growl* You get your perverted ass away from my friend!

**Itachi:** *smirk* or what

**Gaara:** *laugh nervously and pulls Itachi towards the elevator* we'll talk about this some other time!

Kiba growled before going to find the others

**Kiba:** Found you sweet-mom-drop and wise man!

They were easy and hard to find because they sat out in the open to talk (easy because they were talking, hard because they were in plain sight)

Now all he had left was Esme and Marik. Walking up to the fifth floor and found a really dark room and figured Marik would be there

**Kiba:** Found you lion! *he drug Marik from his corner and Marik growled at him*

Marik grumbled and went to the elevator

Two hours later he found Esme one the first floor in the living room

**Kiba:** Found you gold heart you're the last one so you win

**Esme:** Great now come along so we can get back to the others

When they got back Naruto and Gaara were fighting, Bella and jasper were playing chest, Edward and Alice were playing scramble, Billy and Carlisle were having a debate, Neji and Sasuke were wrestling, Joey and Seto were arguing, Malik and Bakura were making out, Akil and Shikamaru were playing poker against Jacob and Ayiko, and Marik was in the kitchen with Ryou

**Kiba:** Guys we're back!

The room went quiet before everyone started congratulating Esme for her expert hiding skills when she had simply stayed where they had begun the game.

Neji and Kiba started making out, Malik and Bakura not wanting to feel left out started making out too before they started a game of tag at the shadow fair…

The next day

Shikamaru's prov

Shikamaru walked down the halls headed to his locker after school everyone had planned on meeting at the Cullens house for a party since it was the last day of school and the last day that he and the Ishtars would be in America. Pretty much everyone where splitting up but they all planned to stay in touch. Shikamaru didn't want to make Akil wait so he sped up he didn't need to get into any more trouble. (the night before he had gone out with Joey without telling anyone and they were almost kidnapped)

As Shikamaru was getting all of his things out of the locker he saw two sets of feet. He slung his bag over his shoulder and closed the locker

**Sakura:** Hi Shika how are you

**Shikamaru:** What do you want follower

**Ino:** we wanted to say goodbye since you wouldn't be here next year

**Shikamaru:** *sigh* Bye

He was about to walk off when Ino grabbed his arms

**Ino:** Wait! Sakura wants to give you something so you'll remember us by

**Shikamaru:** *sigh* so troublesome, what do you want to give me I'm kind of in a rush

Sakura smile and stepped up and kissed him. Shikamaru froze for a minute before pushing her away.

**Shikamaru:** What the hell follower!

**Sakura:** Now you'll remember me

**Shikamaru:** like hell I will! *he wiped his mouth and glared at her*

Ino handed him a slip of paper

**Ino:** You'll keep in touch won't you? I'm sure Akil can't keep your interest for long then you'll have us as an option *she rubbed his arm and he pushed her away*

**Shikamaru:** I don't need options!

: Oh cheetah don't be rude now, they're being pretty nice to you from my view

All three froze at the deadly voice and turned their attention to Akil who was leaning against the wall glaring at all them but the scary part about it was that he was smiling and had an evil glint in his eyes

**Shikamaru:** A-Aki-

Akil raised his hand silencing him

**Akil:** Why don't you give her that piece of trash and politely say goodbye to these lovely whores

Shikamaru quickly gave the paper to Ino who turned and glared at Akil but soon vanished as he threw her an even deadlier one

**Sakura:** Why can't he have our numbers you scared he might get tired of you and call

Akil simply raised an eyebrow

Shikamaru glared at her

**Akil:** Shikamaru take the number

Shikamaru turned and looked at him appalled

**Akil:** Take the number

Shikamaru did as he said then looked back at him wondering what he wanted him to do with it

**Akil:** *smirk* put it in your bag in case you want to call them

Shikamaru had started to protest but sighed and put the number in his backpack

**Akil: **Now tell your friends goodbye

Shikamaru turned to them and quietly said goodbye before going to stand behind Akil

**Sakura:** Why are you listening to him Shika didn't you say he was nothing but talk

**Shikamaru:** What are you doing

**Ino:** yeah you told us he was a weak mama's boy

**Shikamaru:** Stop! Don't lie to him!

**Sakura:** Who's lying?

**Akil:** Did you say those things

**Shikamaru:** No!

**Ino:** I mean do you really like him and if so why'd you kiss Hinata

Akil's eyes flashed and he could feel that his shadow demon wanted to take over so he let it

**Akil:** You kissed Hinata?

**Shikamaru:** Akil it wasn't-

**Akil:** did you kiss Hinata

**Shikamaru:** they made-

**Akil:** did you or did you not kiss Hinata?

**Shikamaru:** yes but-

_WHAM!_

Ino and Sakura were shocked they hadn't expected Akil to hit him. Shikamaru's eyes watered from the pain in his cheek

Sakura instantly felt guilty and went to help him up off the floor but stop when Akil growled at her and it was so animalistic that it sent both girls running in the other direction. Akil turned and started walking towards the door

**Akil:** let's go

Shikamaru slowly got up off the floor still holding his cheek and followed Akil to the blue Chrysler 300. He slid into the passenger seat beside Akil who drove quietly trying to calm down

Shikamaru looked out the window and cried quietly. He knew Akil wasn't himself right now and that terrified him. he knew the shadows had taken over and that made him cry harder because he knew Akil hadn't meant to hit him but it still hurt. He just hoped he would be a little calm after the party so his punishment wouldn't be that bad

When they pulled up to a stop light Akil looked over and winced when he saw the bruise forming on Shikamaru's delicate skin. He reached out slowly to touch it but Shikamaru pulled away and buried his face in his knees which he held tightly to his chest. Akil turned his attention back to the road.

By the time they got to the Cullens house Shikamaru was able to pull himself together and put on a small smile as they entered the house. Akil went to talk to Yami quietly in a corner so Shikamaru decided to go talk to the others

**Yugi:** Oh my Ra Shika what happened to your face?

Everyone turned to Shikamaru

**Shikamaru:** Oh um… Ino got mad when I wouldn't take her number and she slapped me

Jasper starred at him trying to figure out why he radiated fear and Edward was trying to figure out why he was lying and what actually happened. Alice couldn't see what really happened for some 'odd' reason so they just decided to believe him for now

Six hours later the party ended

Akil motioned for Shikamaru to follow him once they were outside Akil grabbed his wrist and they disappeared in the shadows and that's when Jasper saw it. The source of Shikamaru's fear was Akil himself but Jasper put it off thinking he had gotten in some trouble

In Akil's shadow room

Akil's prov

Shikamaru struggled against the shadow rope, trying to get out

**Akil:** you might as well give up you're not getting out

Akil then tied his legs to each bed post so that he was laying flat on his stomach

**Shikamaru:** Please Akil I'm sorry!

**Akil:** Not sorry enough

Akil could tell Shikamaru was already shaking and he was going to add to that. He ripped Shikamaru's clothes off leaving them in shreds on the floor before the shadows took off their master's clothes as well.

( Partial Rape scene)

Akil pulled Shikamaru's cheeks apart and rammed into him without even preparing him. Shikamaru screamed in pain before the action was repeated. Akil then got rougher and Shikamaru screamed louder begging him to stop. Akil thrust into him harder and Shikamaru screamed but it got cut off by him choking on his sobs. The worst part about the whole thing was the shadows moving in and out of him. he could feel them moving inside him and stinging him every time Akil hit his prostate. Shikamaru screamed louder when he felt something else move inside of him along with Akil's member and the shadows. He feel his mind slipping as he cried out in pain again.

Shikamaru's prov

Marik and Yami who had been walking in the shadow realm heard the scream and ran to their younger brother's shadow room and what they found shocked the hell out of them.

Shikamaru lay writhing in pain on the bed with a snake, some shadows, and their brother inside him. but they could tell it wasn't really Akil that was torturing his lover but the shadow that was attached to his back that was telling him what to do.

Shikamaru screamed again and they went into action. Marik pulled his younger brother off the bed before snatching the snake out of his hand and the shadow off his back, Akil slumped forward passed out. Yami carefully released Shikamaru from the rope and wrapped a blanket around the shaking boy hell he wasn't shaking he was trembling uncontrollable.

(End of Rape)

Yami looked at Marik trying to get Shikamaru to calm down before he hurt himself more. Marik was checking Akil over.

**Yami:** What the hell was he thinking

**Marik:** He wasn't he got so upset at something which gave the shadows a perfect chance to take him over

**Yami:** I wonder why he was angry

**Marik:** we won't know until they wake up. Let's put them on some clothes and go home

**Yami:** do you think they should stay in the same room

**Marik:** no probably not

And scene

Nieka1995901: poor Shikamaru didn't deserve it! I'm such a mean person *sobs* oh well! R&R please!


	8. Chapter 7: Do You Get Forgiveness

Nieka1995901: Remember I own nothing but the plot and three of the characters… Enjoy!

Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly he was still shaking from yesterday and he hurt all over. He sat up slowly looking around the room before he broke down crying.

Marik who was near the room went in to check on him

**Marik:** Shhh Cheetah it's ok no one's going to hurt you just calm down and get some rest

Shikamaru shook his head and pointed in the direction of the room he shared with Akil. Marik felt sorry for the boy even after what happened yesterday he still wanted to be around his little brother

**Marik:** sorry cheetah but you can't go in there right now he's still unconscious

Shikamaru laid down turning away from Marik and cried himself back to sleep. He was so confused and everything hurt so badly, so why did he want to go back to Akil. He thought he would hate him for what he did but he couldn't bring himself to that. He couldn't hate someone he loved

Marik sighed pulling the cover around him before leaving.

Akil's prov

Akil opened his eyes and was hit with a wave of dizziness. He couldn't remember anything from yesterday or what would make his heart feel as if it was about to break. Akil thought back to the last thing he remembered of yesterday and worked his way up to what he had did after the party.

**Yami:** Akil are you okay you look kind of green

**Akil:** *covers his mouth* I'm going to be sick

Yami quickly helped him out of bed and to the bathroom where Akil was violently sick when he could breath properly and didn't feel the need to vomit any more he turned to his brother

: Please tell me it isn't true

**Yami:** I'm sorry Akil

Akil buried his face in his hands

: Oh Ra what have I done

**Yami:** This isn't your fault Akil

**Akil:** Yes it is I should have controlled my anger better

**Yami:** Why were you so mad

**Akil:** Ino and Sakura were flirting with cheetah yesterday and when I walked up they told me he kissed Hinata. I didn't even let him explain and I slapped him *starts to cry*

**Yami:** *in shock* y-you hit him

Akil nodded

: I-If dad finds out about this I'm in so much trouble

**Yami:** *looks sad* I think he already knows

**Akil:** *sigh* it doesn't matter I deserve the punishment

**Yami:** But that's 20 lashes!

**Akil:** I'll take it and its actually 40 because I've hit him once before

Akil stood away from the toilet and rinsed his mouth out and before Yami could stop him he started stumbling towards Shikamaru's room and froze when his father walked out of said room

**Mariku:** Where are you going Akil. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in

**Akil:** d-dad what a-are you doing here

**Mariku:** I came to surprise you guys but then I heard about what you did yesterday and I'm so disappointed in you

Akil looked down at the floor

**Mariku:** let's go

**Akil:** where are we going

**Mariku:** to the shadow realm for your punishment

Akil nodded and followed his dad through the portal. Once there they went to the punishment room where Akil was to strip down to his boxers. After he had done that he was chained in the center of the room for his 40 lashes

An hour later

Akil walked back in the house shaking with their father following. His clothes were bloodied and they could see where the whip had left its marks

Everyone winced at the sight before turning away. Akil quietly went to Shikamaru's room while his father went into the living room.

Akil walked into the room and sat down beside Shikamaru who was still shaking but he could tell he wasn't sleeping. Akil had started to touch him but stopped when Shikamaru whimpered

Akil moved his hand back to his lap and looked down

: cheetah I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you I'm so sorry

Shikamaru slowly turned to looked at him and gasped at what he saw. Akil sat beside him bleeding and he looked so broken that he almost cried at the sight.

**Shikamaru:** *talking through mind link* _w-what h-happened to y-you_

**Akil:** *shrug* my dad is here I got punished for what I did

**Shikamaru:** _W-why_

**Akil:** because my father has rules, we are to never hit our lovers no matter how angry we get 20 lashes for each time we hit them

**Shikamaru:** _I'm sorry you got in trouble_

**Akil:** Don't be I deserved it. Anyways how about I help you release that pain

Shikamaru nodded and Akil started massaging out all the knots he found before picking him up and taking him to the restroom for a nice hot bath that they both needed. Akil ran the bath water before gently undressing his lover and putting him in the tub.

**Shikamaru:** _Kiki?_

**Akil:** Yes Shika?

**Shikamaru:** _You're not going to join me?_

Akil turned back to his lover

: Do you want me to

Shikamaru nodded, so Akil removed his bloody clothes making Shikamaru wince at the slashes. As Akil climbed in the water started turning pink and he hissed as the hot water hit his wounds

Shikamaru moved closer to him use his light magic to heal the wounds.

**Akil:** thank you

Shikamaru nodded and leaned against him

**Akil:** Wait! Shika if you want to stay pain free I suggest you not lean against me

Shikamaru looked at him with wide eyes and backed away slowly. Akil smirked moving towards him

**Shikamaru:** _w-what are you doing_

Akil shrugged and pulled Shikamaru to him before he kissed him. Shikamaru moaned deepening the kiss

(Short lemon if you don't like don't read just wait for the next red words)

Before Shikamaru had noticed it Akil had already moved inside of him. Shikamaru moaned pulling away from the kiss

**Shikamaru:** _When are we *moan* g-going home_

**Akil:** in two more *thrust* days

Shikamaru cried out as Akil picked up the pace. It didn't hurt because of the hot water but it felt good. Akil pulled him under the water and thrust deeper into him. Shikamaru screamed out in pleasure but the water muted it in case someone was listening.

An hour later

The only reason Shikamaru had known that he had came was because he felt it and Akil came minutes later. They came from under the water panting

(Lemon ends technically)

**Shikamaru:** w-we should do that more often (got his voice back but its weak)

Akil smirked and kissed him passionately slipping two fingers in his entrance

**Shikamaru:** *moan* s-stop badger the water's getting cold

Someone cleared their throat and they pulled apart to see Akil's father standing in the doorway

**Mariku:** What were you suppose to be doing Akil

**Akil:** I did apologize

**Mariku:** Did he forgive you

**Shikamaru:** y-yes sir

**Mariku:** what else were you suppose to do

Akil sighed and used his nail to make a small cut on his neck

**Shikamaru:** w-what are you doing Kiki

**Akil:** it's to see if you truly forgive me

**Shikamaru:** what do I have to do?

**Akil:** bite me

Shikamaru looked at him before looking at his father who folded his arms and leaned against the wall. Shikamaru looked at Akil before biting the place he had cut himself

Shikamaru's prov

To him Akil's blood didn't taste the way he thought blood would taste. It tasted sweet, like strawberries and it turned him on. He licked the cut and blood started to flow into his mouth. He felt Akil wrap his arms around him and he moaned at the sudden wave of heat the blood brought on

Mariku smiled when he saw how Shikamaru reacted to his son's blood. It meant he truly forgave Akil or it would have just tasted like spices if he hadn't. So he left to give the two some privacy

Three hours later

Akil and Shikamaru stood drying off and put their clothes on. Doing the best they could with their soaked hair. Akil having the most problems since his hair was longer

Shikamaru laughed as Akil's hair started puffing up as it dried while his lay down. Akil growled in frustration

**Shikamaru:** here let me help

He took the towel from Akil and gently combed through his hair. Once it was free of tangles he pulled it into a low ponytail leaving the bangs to frame his face

**Akil:** thanks cheetah

Akil turned and kissed him and Shikamaru pulled away before they could go any further

**Shikamaru:** Come on we've been in here four hours

**Akil:** We could make it longer

Shikamaru glared at him before walking out the door and Akil shrugged before following him out

In the living room

Everyone smiled as they entered the living room holding hands.

**Yami**: Good to see you two have worked things out *smiling*

**Akil: **Yeah *looking at Shikamaru who blushed and looked away from him*

**Marik: **Can we go home now? *pulls Ryou closer*

**Mariku: **Fine but first I want you guys to meet someone

**Bakura:** Is it a boyfriend or girlfriend?

**Jacob:** What do you mean?

**Marik:** He's saying our dad has a new lover

**Ayiko:** Really dad? That's great

**Mariku:** Are you guys going to let me talk or what

**Akil:** Sorry go on

**Mariku:** Anyways '_their_' names are Akefia and Masaki

**Bakura:** It's about time you joined the group now the whole family dates guys!

With this said everyone cheered, except for Jacob who just laughed along with their dad

: Are we interrupting anything?

**Mariku:** *Still laughing* no, no come on in! Boys be polite and introduce yourselves

**Bakura:** *laughing* but polite isn't my category

**Malik:** Bakura do as your dad says *glare at Bakura*

**Bakura:** Or what

**Malik:** *Smirk* or no sex for a week

Bakura quickly stood and shook hands with Akefia then Masaki

**Bakura:** Hello my name is Bakura it's nice to meet you

Akefia chuckle while returning the greeting as Masaki just laughed

**Marik:** *laughing* Bakura you're such a push over

**Ryou:** Marik be polite

**Marik:** Aren't I always love? *walks over to Akefia & Masaki* pleasure to make your acquaintance

**Bakura:** you were saying?

**Marik:** At least I didn't have to get threaten!

**Seto:** that's because you always do what he says

**Marik:** I do not!

**Akil:** oh really, Ryou tell him to do something

**Ryou:** *uncomfortable* umm… ok? Marik can you go get me a blanket it's a little … chilly?

**Marik:** of course little love *runs upstairs before returning with a blanket*

**Seto:** See, whatever he tells you

**Marik:** Whatever that's instinct

**Akil:** *to Akefia & Masaki* good afternoon I'm Akil, delighted to meet you sirs *add small bow*

**Bakura:** ass kisser

**Malik:** Bakura!

**Bakura:** *grumbles before going to sit down*

**Seto:** I'm Seto, this is my puppy Joey, the one Akil is currently frenching is Shikamaru

**Ryou:** I'm Ryou, Marik's mate

**Marik:** Marik's property *Ryou glares at him*

**Malik:** *giggle* I'm Malik, Bakura's mate

**Ayiko:** I'm Ayiko the only girl apparently *giggle* and this is Jacob my mate and newest addition to the family

After Seto left Joey quietly walked up to Akefia and Masaki peeking over his shoulder to make sure Seto was gone

**Joey:** I'm not a puppy

**Seto:** Puppy!

**Joey:** *jumps* Coming dragon! *runs upstairs*

Akefia & Masaki laughed turning to their lover

**Akefia:** What was that about?

**Mariku:** Joey doesn't like being called a dog but that's the nickname Seto gave him so he deals with it… kind of

**Masaki:** Why doesn't he just tell him he doesn't like the nickname?

**Mariku:** Seto's just like my children, stubborn, once they make up their mind about something there's no changing it

**Akefia:** Oh so Marik's the oldest?

**Mariku:** yes though Atemu is more mature then the rest

**Akil:** *pulls away from Shikamaru* I resent that *Kisses Shika again*

**Akefia:** *chuckles* Atemu?

**Mariku:** yes my other son, he's Yami's twin he'll be back from his honeymoon by the time we get back. He's married to Yugi's twin brother

**Masaki:** Who's Yugi?

**Yugi:** Sorry I didn't come down earlier, I'm Yugi! *blushes as Yami comes up behind him*

**Yami:** You did this on purpose you could have met them later *puts arms around Yugi's waist

**Yugi:** Y-yeah but that would h-have b-been impolite *blushes a brighter shade of red*

**Yami: **_But it's impolite to walk out on your horny mate too_*Licks theside of Yugi neck*

**Yugi: ***blushes brighter* s-stop it Yami we're in front of your dad for Ra's sake

**Yami: **Never stopped me before *starts nibbling on Yugi's neck*

**Yugi:** S-stop it- *moans* f-fine we c-can go b-back upstairs n-now

**Yami:** Good choice *pulls Yugi back up the stairs heading towards their room*

**Akefia:** Your children act just like you, you're all sex addicts

**Akil:** *pulls away from Shikamaru who's panting* I'm not! *starts kissing Shikamaru's neck*

**Shikamaru:** m-maybe we s-should go t-to our *moans closing his eyes* r-room!

**Mariku:** Sex addict

**Akil:** I am not I'm just making up for lost time; you guys on the other hand have no excuse

**Akefia:** What does he mean?

**Mariku:** Both he and Shikamaru were killed and reincarnated but in different places and they just found each other again about three months ago maybe four or five… it's one of those!

**Masaki:** How were they killed?

**Mariku:** In the middle of one of our wars, one of the priests betrayed us and killed Akil while he was grieving over Shikamaru who had died well had been killed a week before

**Akefia:** How tragic *looks over at the two young boys*

**Akil:** *whispers to Shikamaru* let's go upstairs and see if we can permanently leave your body imprint in the mattress before we leave

Shikamaru blushes and nods as Akil pulled him up and headed for the stairs

The next day

At the airport

**Alice: **bye Akil I'll miss you *hugs him*

**Akil:** I'll miss you too! Don't forget to come visit and you can bring Jasper too

**Alice:** oh um… we're not together anymore

**Akil:** what? Why?

**Alice: **I like girls, so Emmett and I switched mates

Shikamaru giggled, Jasper would have blushed if he could have and Emmett smirked and Rosalie rolled her eyes

**Edward:** anyways we'll be sure to come visit you guys

Gaara and Itachi were making out happily as Naruto hugged everyone goodbye, while Sasuke just glared at Itachi

Akil laughed as Emmett pulled Jasper closer to him

**Malik:** Cheetah, Badger time to go

**Akil:** ok, come on Shika time to go

**Shika:** alright bye guys *hugs his friends before walking towards Akil*

**Mariku:** boys where is your sister

**Bakura:** *pin Malik against the wall* last time I saw her she was standing with Jake

**Marik & Yami:** ooooh!

**Yugi & Ryou:** Marik! Yami!

**Marik & Yami:** What

**Mariku:** Go find your sister

**Marik:** Why do we have to do it?

**Mariku:** What did I just say

**Yami:** You got it! *drags Marik off before he gets in trouble*

**Edward: **Alice do you know where they are

**Alice: ***hugging Rosalie around the waist* nope!

**Rosalie: **did you even try *Alice shakes her head and Rosalie sigh*

Edward rolls his eyes turning back to Bella who is arguing with Kiba and sighs (lots of sighing )

Jasper shrugged as Emmett pulled him into a make-out session

**Shikamaru: **Akil I'm ready to go!

**Akil: **ok, we have to find my sister first *hugs Shika when he pouts*

**Marik: **found her! *has Ayiko over his shoulder*

**Mariku: **Where were you?

**Ayiko:** hi daddy! *innocent smile*

**Mariku: **nice try, where were you?

**Ayiko: **I went to the restroom; girls can freshen up can't they

**Mariku:** *crosses arms* uh huh where's Jake?

**Ayiko:** *looks around* um… I told him to wait for me by the gift shop

**Yami:** here he is, can we go now? *walks up with Jake beside him*

**Mariku:** Alright let's go, wait where's Akil and Shikamaru

**Marik:** not again!

Akil walks up with a blushing Shika

**:**Looking for us?

**Mariku:** Where were you?

**Akil:** Had a quick fuck before the plane ride, can we go now

**Shikamaru:** *turn deeper red* Akil!

**Mariku:** *rolls eyes* let's just go *walks off to board the plane*

Akil shrugs and follows his dad with the others trailing behind

An hour later

**Akil:** meet me in the bathroom in two minutes

**Shikamaru:** what if someone hears

**Akil:** this is our family plane they've heard worse, at least I offered the bathroom; Bakura is right behind us fucking the shit out of Malik

**Bakura:** Shut up *thrust deeper into Malik*

**Akil:** *Shakes his head and walks towards the bathroom* Two minutes cheetah

Pilot's quarter

**Voice 1:** Mariku what the hell are you doing *pulls his hand out of his pants*

**Mariku:** I'm bored

**Voice 2:** well if you haven't noticed we're flying a plane babe

**Mariku:** put it on autopilot!

**Voice 1:** it's still not a good idea

**Mariku:** why?!

**Voice 2:** fine just put it on autopilot Masaki I don't want to hear his whining

**Mariku:** *glare* I am not whining

**Masaki:** then what do you call it?

**Mariku:** *growl* Akefia on your hands and knees now!

**Akefia:** *swallows hard* b-but-

**Mariku:** I said now!

Akefia nodded, quickly moving from the co-pilot seat to the floor in the spacious room

**Mariku:** Masaki you have twenty seconds to put it on autopilot

**Masaki:** *looks at him with wide eyes* y-yes sir

**Akefia:** but you never take us at the same time!

**Mariku:** *hits him on the ass* shut up and strip

**Akefia:** yes sir! *takes clothes off quickly as Masaki put the plane on autopilot, before standing and stripping also*

**Masaki:** where do you want me?

**Mariku:** *laughs darkly* oh you'll see…

And scene

Nieka1995901: so what did you think?

Jasper: you made me gay!

T: oh you know you love it

Edward: can we just skip you two fighting again

Nieka1995901: Emmett! Jasper says he loves your huge cock!

Jasper: stop lying!

Emmett: oh really? *walks towards Jasper*

T: bye, bye Jasper!

Jasper: I hate you both!

Nieka1995901: Love you too Jazz! R & R please!


	9. Chapter 8: Home At Last

As they exited the plane all the ukes walked with a slight limps except Masaki and Akefia who wouldn't be able to walk straight for a while

**Akil: **dad what did you do to them

**Mariku:** I just showed them what happened when they insult me

**Jake:** *to Ayiko* your dad's kind of scary

**Ayiko:** *giggle* you should see him when he's mad then

**Jake:** oh um… no thank you *cell-phone ring* hello

**:** hey Jake guess what

**Jake:** what Bella

**Bella:** we're moving there in two months! Carlisle said so

**Jake:** Really? But what about exposing themselves

**Bella:** he talked to Mariku and he said in Egypt there are many vampires that live there

**Jake:** oh ok well that's great

**Bella:** yeah I know, oh hey Jasper wants to talk to you

**Jake:** ok

**Jasper:** hey Jake

**Jake:** what's up

**Jasper:** nothing I see Bella told you about our move, but can I ask you a favor

**Jake:** sure what is it you need

**Jasper:** how do you play a x-box

**Jake:** oh that's easy I got a cheat book and a how-to guide hidden in your room, in the closet that should help

**Jasper:** thanks, wait why is it in my room

**Jake:** well I figure since you're dating Emmett now you'd eventually need to learn how to play the games he like

**Jasper:** oh thank you so much *smile*

**Jake:** you're welcome

**Jasper:** you know Emmett is going to be the one using the cheat codes right

**Jake:** *laughs* yeah I figured as much

**Jasper:** *laughs also* ok *scream* stop Emmett! *scream again* ok, ok I'll talk to you later Jake!

**Jake:** Alright, bye *hang up as Jasper moan*

**Ayiko: **What was that about

**Jake: **Jasper wanted to know how to play the game with Emmett

**Ayiko:** Well with Emmett he better learn fast

**Jake:** I know right. *get out car, grab bags, and go into the palace* you have a beautiful home

**Akefia:** *smile* thank you

With Shikamaru and Akil

**Shikamaru:** you changed the room around

**Akil:** I couldn't stay here with all those memories, I had to do something

**Shikamaru:** I'm sorry

**Akil:** just let the past be the past

**Shikamaru:** it won't go away if we don't talk about it

**Akil: ***shakes head* I don't want to talk about it

**Shikamaru:** we have to

**Akil:** why? Why do you want to bring up how I couldn't protect you? How I lost you?

**Shikamaru:** I'm just trying to help! You don't have to yell!

**Akil:** It's not helping! Shika, it hurts

**Shikamaru:** Akil what really happened w-when I d-died

**Akil:** *narrows eyes and jaw muscle twitch* it's not important! Leave it alone

**Shikamaru:** Akil please

**Akil:** do you really want to know

**Shikamaru:** yes

**Akil:** fine *closes eyes sending past memories to Shikamaru*

**Shikamaru:** *gasp* No!

**Akil:** *sits down, eyes closed tightly, drawing his memories back into himself before sealing them away* I'm sorry I shouldn't have showed you

**Shikamaru:** A-Akil d-did he really r-rape

**Akil:** Leave it alone! I-I told you we didn't need to remember, didn't want to remember

**Shikamaru:** he raped you and you've had to deal with this by yourself

**Akil:** please just-

**Shikamaru:** No! I will not just leave it alone, we need to talk about this

**Akil:** why are you so hell bent on talking about this

**Shikamaru:** because its important

**Akil:** *sigh* yes, w-when I was grieving, he would come in and comfort me. One night he started t-to touch me. I told him to stop b-but he wouldn't. it hurt so bad, but he wouldn't stop. *soft sob* that went on for a week until I couldn't take it anymore, I tried to stop him that night he came and h-he stabbed me right in the heart *laughs humorlessly* ended my suffering and I was finally at peace

**Shikamaru:** oh! I'm so sorry baby *hug him*

**Akil:** it's fine Shika it's in the past, I've learned to look past it

**Shikamaru:** does it hurt to think about it

**Akil:** sometimes, but not as much anymore

**Shikamaru:** I shouldn't have brought it up

**Akil:** it's fine you were only trying to help *kiss him*

**Shikamaru:** *moans and deepens kiss* more!

**Akil:** *pull away reluctantly* we have lunch in twenty minutes

**Shikamaru:** No I don't want another quickie

**Akil:** *sigh* fine how about I have lunch brought to the room

**Shikamaru:** No! I want you now

**Akil:** Behave yourself or I will spank you

**Shikamaru:** is that a threat

**Akil:** no that's a promise, now behave yourself

**Shikamaru:** but I'm not hungry for food! Can't we eat lunch later

**Akil:** what did I just say

**Shikamaru:** to behave or you'll spank me *pulls shirt and pants off* I don't want to behave *starts jumping in the bed and throwing off the pillows*

**Akil:** *glare at him* stop

**Shikamaru:** *sticks tongue out at him* no!

**Akil:** Stop Shika, that's so childish

**Shikamaru:** so *almost falls off bed but Akil catches him*

**Akil:** now I'll have to spank you

**Shikamaru:** wait you were serious?!

**Akil:** yes I was, now pull off your boxers

**Shikamaru:** *slips out of Akil's lap* n-no

**Akil:** you have five seconds or it's the room for you

**Shikamaru:** *squeak* you s-still have that room

**Akil:** *smirk* yep and I've added to it. Would you like to see it

**Shikamaru:** N-no! *pull off boxers quickly*

**Akil:** You know the position

Shikamaru shivered and got down on his hands and knees

**Shikamaru:** I don't want a spanking! I'll be good

**Akil:** Will you *rubs hand over his ass*

**Shikamaru:** I-I um… w-well umm…

**Akil:** yes or no

Shikamaru shook his head trying to clear it when he felt a sharp smack hit his left ass cheek and he gasped

**Akil:** answer the question

**Shikamaru:** *moans while shaking head* I-I'm good, I won't be bad

Akil drew his hand back before slapping his ass again

**:** Somehow I don't believe you, are you lying to me

Shikamaru shuddered closing his eyes and moaning

**:** Yessss

Akil smirked spanking him again on the same cheek before switching to the other one

**: **You like when I spank you don't you

Shikamaru nodded quickly wanting more then just a spanking

**:**Akil please!

**Akil:** Please what *smirk*

**Shikamaru:** f-fuck me please!

Akil smirked shoving two fingers into his entrance and Shikamaru moaned as he slowly added a third

**Shikamaru:** No prep! Just take me

**Akil:** Patience Shika I'm not trying to hurt you

**Shikamaru:** Ugh! Hurt me please! I can take it!

With Jake and Ayiko

In the garden

The teens lay making out by the pond

**Jake:** *pull away* what time do we have to be in for lunch

**Ayiko:** *looks at her watch* lunch started ten minutes ago

**Jake:** ok so what do you want to do

**Ayiko:** have sex

**Jake:** I don't know

**Ayiko:** come on Jake we'll go to my soul room, no one will bother us there

**Jake:** ok

With Bakura & Malik

(kind of lemony, if you don't want to read wait till next red words)

Malik moaned as Bakura thrust into him harder

Malik: *moan* I w-want more

Malik screamed in pleasure as Bakura sped up while taking a bite out of his sandwich and texting Edward (such a multi-tasker)

Malik: Bakura *moan* please

Bakura: I know baby * finish sandwich off and go faster*

(all done you can look now )

With Mariku, Akefia, and Masaki

**Akefia:** are you still mad at us Mari

**Mariku:** no

**Masaki:** so we're not in trouble anymore *looks hopeful*

**Mariku:** oh I didn't say you weren't in trouble *smirk as Masaki paled*

**Akefia:** b-but we apologized I-I don't t-think I can handle anymore shadow explosions right now (1)

**Masaki:** me either! Please forgive us! *pouts*

**Mariku:** oh alright you're forgiven on one condition

**Akefia:** *looks scared* w-what

20 minutes later

**Yami:** Hi dad where are your mates

**Mariku:** *smirk* oh they're around *puts one hand under the table and runs hand through Akefia's hair*

**Akefia:** *moans softly and speaks through mind link* where's Masaki

**Mariku:** He'll be inside you in ten seconds

**Akefia:** W-what do you me- Ahh! *Feels Masaki thrust inside him*

**Yami:** Hello dad are you listening

**Mariku:** Sorry I was handling some things

**Yami:** Anyways Atemu says he and Heba are on their way home

**Mariku:** that's wonderful! Have the slaves prepare for a welcome back party and stop by Marik's room and let him know he's in charge of the party affairs to make sure everything goes smoothly

**Akefia:** *whimper* Mariku I-I w-want

**Mariku:** Shhh! *turns to Yami* is that all Yami

**Yami:** *blush* y-yes sir

**Mariku:** Great then you are dismissed *turns attention to mates* Masaki on the table now

**Masaki:** S-sir it's the family table!

**Mariku:** Are you denying me what's rightfully mine

**Masaki:** *gasp* no! never sir! I am yours and Akefia's only! No one else's

**Mariku:** Well do not disobey me

**Masaki:** My humble apologies master, I meant no harm in my speaking, I didn't mean to disobey! Forgive me

**Mariku:** Stop your apologies and get on this damn table

**Akefia:** But w-what of lunch master

**Mariku:** * shoves cock back in mouth* I did not ask you to speak

**Akefia:** *pulls away and sounds like he's about to cry, bowing his head in shame* I-I'm sorry m-master I do not d-deserve this p-place by y-your side. I'm o-only displeasing you *runs out of room sobbing*

**Masaki:** *looks torn between pleasing one mate or comforting the other* Akefia, M-Mariku *looks at with tear filled eyes* was what Damon said true

**Mariku:** What did he say *looks confused*

**Masaki:** *looks at the floor* that we're o-only sex toys to you

**Mariku:** Masaki you know that isn't true. I love you both very much! Come, we must find Akefia and get to the bottom of this *takes Masaki's hand and storms out of the dinning hall as Damon vanishes in the Shadows laughing* (don't worry they fixed their clothes)

**Damon:** I will have them soon enough, now to comfort poor little clueless Akefia

With Akefia

I was sitting in our garden, I shouldn't have left like that. It was unsafe to be alone directly after our war, maybe I should go back

**Damon:** hello precious

**Akefia:** *turn around* oh hi Damon I thought you were moving

**Damon:** Only if you come with me beautiful

**Akefia:** *blush* you know that's impossible

**Damon:** No its not, just pack your things and disappear with me

**Akefia:** I can't… I love them

**Damon:** Do you? *caress cheek* do you really love them? What about what we had?

**Akefia:** No! *pulls away* that was three-hundred years ago! I've moved on, you should too

**Damon: **No I will not, you were mine! When did_ he_ get you

**Akefia:** I'm no one's property!

**Damon:** That's all he thinks of you! He has Masaki why would he want you?! He doesn't love you Akefia!

**Akefia:** Lies! You will stop at nothing to get me back! I don't want you!

**Damon:** Yes you do! He's brained washed you!

**Akefia:** You need help *about to walk away*

**Damon:** No! you walked away once you won't do it again! *grab his arm*

**Akefia:** Let me go! *try to pull away from him*

**Damon:** *growl* no *grip tighter* you love me I know it

**Akefia:** Ow! Stop it Damon that hurts! *try to pull away from him again*

**:** Unhand him you filthy bastard!

**Damon:** *grab Akefia around the neck and pull out a knife pressing it to his throat* No

**Mariku:** You dare threaten the life of my mate! *very pissed, shadows start surrounding him*

**Masaki:** Please just let him go

**Damon:** No you don't deserve him *press knife closer drawing blood and Mariku snapped*

**Mariku:** Viper! Thief of souls! Rip him to pieces, protect your masters! *A screech sounded throughout the palace as a large snake like shadow monster with torn black wings appeared moving faster then the speed of light and before anyone could blink Akefia was in Mariku's arms and the creature surrounded Damon, who screamed in pain*

**Akefia:** Mariku! Please I'm fine! I'm okay now!

**Mariku:** *Growl* he deserves to die! No one has ever gotten away with hurting either of you!

**Masaki:** *whimper* Mariku

**Mariku:** *sigh* Viper take him to the dungeon . I will not have them watch this *settle Akefia in one arm before taking Masaki in his other one and walking off towards their room*

**Masaki:** M-Mariku what was that

**Mariku:** Viper. He is a chider. I am leader of the serpents; he is also your protectors

**Akefia:** *sobs* I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left by myself

**Mariku:** Shhh! It's ok, you didn't know. It's ok by the end of the night neither of you will remember

And scene

Nieka1995901: Awesome! I'm done with that one R&R please!

Viper: I'm awesome!

Edward: Quiet pet!

Viper: I am not your pet!

Atemu: I'll be appearing in the next one with the love of my life so review

Heba: *blush* Bye!

To come so hard that it blinds you for an hour

Viper- a monster I added. Cool huh?


	10. Chapter 9: Our Return

**Atemu:** Hey guys what's up with the party

**Yami:** Dad wanted you to have a welcome back *hugs his twin, as do Yugi* we have a new addition to the family, but the other is someone you may recognize

**Atemu:** what do you me-

**Akil:** Atemu *runs to hug his brother with Shikamaru in tow*

**Atemu:** *looks surprised* S-Shika

Shikamaru smiled and nodded after giving Heba a quick hug

**Heba:** How

**Shikamaru:** They found me in Japan when they went during the war and I got my memories back

**Heba:** That's great! So who's the new addition?

**Ayiko:** He is *walks up with Jake* guys this is Jacob Black

**Heba:** A wolf nice choice!

**Atemu:** *pretends to pout* should I be jealous

**Heba:** *gasp* of course not

**Atemu:** *laughs* calm down habibi I was merely joking *turns to Jacob* pleased to meet you

**Jacob:** umm… yeah nice to meet you too

**Heba:** *whisper to Yugi* he's cute

**Yugi:** *whispers back* yeah I know right and he's just right for Ayiko

**Heba**: I wonder if he's into threesomes

**Atemu:** *crosses arm while smirking* would you like me to ask

Heba and Yugi jumped before blushing bright red and walking over to talk to Ryou

**Shikamaru:** *looks their way before looking at Akil* Akil can I-

**Akil:** Go on *turn to Atemu* so how's the married life

**Atemu:** It's great but what was that

**Akil:** *Shrug* He got in trouble earlier anyways-

**Atemu:** Ohhh no you don't, what happened

**Akil:** He brought up the past and then decided that he wanted to purposely disobey me

**Yami:** So that's what all that screaming about

**Akil:** *smirked and shrugged* maybe

**Atemu:** Well its seems our little brother isn't so little anymore

**Bakura:** That's what I said

**Akil:** Yeah what ever

**Atemu:** So where's dad

**Mariku:** I'm here, Hello tem-tem

**Atemu:** Hey dad *hug him* where are you mates

**Mariku:** They should be on their way down here

**Akefia:** Atemu! How are you? *hug him*

**Atemu:** I'm great and you

**Akefia:** *smile* wonderful

**Atemu:** *notice something different in his eyes* Dad can I speak with you in private

**Mariku:** Sure *they walk to an empty corner* what's up

**Atemu:** What did you do to them?

**Mariku:** It's only until their minds can cope with what happened yesterday

**Atemu:** What happened?

**Mariku:** Damon tried to kill Akefia

**Atemu:** He what?!

**Mariku:** Shh! I had viper take care of it but it scared them

**Atemu:** Because they've never seen viper until yesterday, I'm guessing. Just explain it to them

**Masaki:** Can we please have our memories back it doesn't feel right with this empty space there

**Mariku:** Come, we have a lot we need to discuss

Akefia and Masaki nodded following Mariku as he lead them to his study and discussed the events at which occurred the day before

**Akefia:** I don't think I understand

**Mariku:** What don't you understand sweetheart

**Masaki:** Why did he want us both?

**Mariku:** *sigh* Damon was my cousin, whatever I got he wanted. He killed my first two mates

**Akefia:** You had two mates before us

**Mariku:** Yes there was Nia, Marik and Bakura's mom and there was Yuki, the twins and Akil's mom

**Masaki:** What about the others

**Mariku:** I adopted Ayiko when she was two, I adopted Seto when he was six and the others are their mates

**Akefia:** You really love children don't you

**Mariku:** Yes which is why I'm trying to get you pregnant *smirk*

**Akefia:** No!* look shocked*

**Mariku:** Not just you both of you

**Masaki:** Oh ok… wait! What?!

**Mariku:** *sigh and shake head * I'm only joking, we don't need any more children right now. We already have 14

**Akefia:** *pout* but I want more

**Mariku:** Let's get the others married first okay

**Akefia:** Okay

Just because I'm bored

Jasper's POV

Ever since Alice and Emmett switched mates I hardly see her anymore, yes I figured me and Alice wouldn't workout as mates but she was always my best friend. Emmett tends to get jealous when we're together so I don't really hang out with her much. He isn't controlling (he's lying to himself a little, maybe a lot) he's just rough around the edges but I can tell he loves me and I do love him too but I need friends too.

**Alice:** *walks into kitchen* hey Jazz, what are you doing in here everyone's looking for you

**Jasper:** Yeah I just needed some time to think

**Alice:** Are you sure? You seem a bit distant lately

**Jasper:** Yeah, hey how about we hang out tomorrow

**Alice:** Oh sure I would love to! *hug him as Emmett walks in*

**Jasper:** Alright then it's a date

**Alice:** You got it *kiss his cheek and runs out smiling*

**Emmett:** *crosses arms* what was that

**Jasper:** Nothing we're just gonna hang out tomorrow

**Emmett:** Hang out? I told you to stay away from her

**Jasper:** She's my best friend Em; you can't make me stop talking to her

**Emmett:** * grab him by the neck* I can and I will, you better stay away from her *grip tightens* understand

Jasper nods and Emmett lets go

**Emmett:** good *walks out*

**Edward:** So you're gonna just let him dictate your life like that

**Jasper:** *jumps before hanging head* you saw

**Edward:** Yes, Jasper that's not a healthy relationship. Maybe you should talk to Carlisle

**Jasper:** No I'll fix it

**Edward:** Jazz-

**Jasper:** Edward please

**Edward:** Fine you have three days but if I see that again I'll talk to him myself

**Jasper:** *nods* thank you *walks out of the kitchen and heads to his room*  
**Bella:** Edward, don't let him get hurt at least talk to Emmett

**Edward:** I don't want to cause anymore trouble between them

**Bella:** You're causing trouble by keeping quiet

**Edward:** Fine *goes to find Emmett* Em can I talk to you

**Emmett:** * smile* sure what's up

**Edward:** Why did you choke Jazz a few minutes ago?

**Emmett:** *growl* did he tell you that

**Edward:** No and he didn't have to, I saw you, now tell me why

**Emmett:** I told him not to talk to Alice

**Edward:** You can't be serious! Alice is his best friend, has been for years before we even met them! You actually think he would cheat on you Emmett? If that was the case he would have been done it! He loves you Em and if you keep going down this road you're going to scare him away

**Emmett:** *sigh* you're right maybe I should go apologize *goes to room where Jazz is and see him staring out the window* Edward came to talk to me about earlier

**Jasper:** *flinch* I-I didn't tell him Emmett I swear!

**Emmett:** I didn't say you did, look I just wanted to apologize, I was out of line earlier and I'm sorry. I would never hurt you Jazzie. It's just that when you're around her you seem happier then when you're with me. Do you want to be back with her Jazz?

**Jasper:** No! She's just a friend, even when we were together that's all I saw her as. She and I never even had sex together for the fear of ruining our friendship. Emmett you're my first true love and I don't won't to lose that

**Emmett:** *smile* and you won't *hug him* I love you Jazz

**Jasper:** I love you too Em

And scene

Nieka1995901: *yawn* great now that that's done-

Ed: we can have sex?

Nieka1995901: *blush* No!

Jakeheart: pervert! Anyways R & R please


	11. Chapter 10: To Know Your Mate

Heba shook, sitting in bed sweating as Atemu came near him with a very large dildo

**Atemu:** On your stomach

Heba shook his head trembling

**Atemu:** Do as I say, you know I'll result to different tactics if you don't. Is that what you want?

Heba's eyes hazed over as he shakingly turned to lay on his stomach

Atemu smirked shoving the dildo into his entrance

**Heba:** *screams* I-its too big!

**Atemu:** I said no talking and its smaller than me so stop complaining * turns on dildo*

**Heba:** P-please Ate' we just g-got b-back I just want t-to sleep Ahh! *scream as Atemu puts dildo on high speed*

**Atemu:** Already begging are we? *smirk*

**Heba:** N-No! p-please! *clench covers in his fist*

**Atemu:** Go on, scream for me

Heba shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut

**Atemu:** Do it! *snatch the dildo out & thrust inside him*

Heba scream as pain & pleasure shot up his spine

**Atemu:** Was that too rough?

**Heba:** N-no that's p-perfect *pant* keep going

**Atemu:** *shakes head* you're such a masochist

**Heba:** Y-yeah we b-both k-know that! *push back against him*

**Atemu:** Yes we do don't we? *smirk and thrust harder* you're not going to be able to walk in the morning

**Heba:** *moan* that's g-great

With Akil and Shikamaru

**Shikamaru: **How many nights past and yet we still don't know what tomorrow will bring

**Akil:** It doesn't matter; just live everyday like it's your last

**Shikamaru:** *yawn* will our love last forever?

**Akil:** Of course, I will love you to the end of time, because when it all boils down you're the reason I live *smile softly*

**Shikamaru:** *murmur* I love you too Akil *goes to sleep*

**Akil:** I will follow you to the ends of the earth, my love *goes to sleep also*

Life is not known. We follow our destiny and hope for the best. True love is forever so don't let it go once you have it.

Nieka1995901: squeal coming, titled: _Life After War_


End file.
